


nothing quite as sweet

by LinhamonRoll



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, nothing happens in this guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinhamonRoll/pseuds/LinhamonRoll
Summary: this is very short but i was upset at the lack of contentray and caleb g on a date
Relationships: Caleb Covington/Ray Molina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	nothing quite as sweet

Ray could feel the smell from the door, but he still pretended to be surprised to see Caleb in his kitchen. He sneaked his arm around his waist and planted a kiss on is cheek. It was date night so neither Julie nor Carlos were home, Victoria had been kind enough to take them in (once more.). “So what are you cooking ?” he asked. 

Caleb shook his head. “I'm attempting to cook Pad Thai, but I'm pretty sure I'm failing.” he looked at the pot in front of him as if it had hurt him somehow. 

Ray laughed at his dejected face. “It smells good, don't worry.” 

________

They ordered in. turns out Caleb was much better at putting together tiny hamburgers than at making actual food from scratch. But it still tasted just as good (probably better, the thing had looked… burnt, to say the least), when they settled on the blanket on the roof of the Hollywood Ghost Club. 

It was an amazing view, he was pretty sure he could see the entire city and more from there. Or well, he could imagine it, at least. He smiled. 

“So I suppose ill do the cooking next time uh ?” he gently pushed his shoulder and Caleb pouted. 

“Look, it's not my fault, the instructions were unclear and--” Ray shut him up with a kiss.


End file.
